Intelligence Isn't Everything
by Mrs. Optimus Prime
Summary: This is a story requested by Bubblicious Genius.  Harley is a massage therapist and is working for Jack Darby's uncle. Ratchet finds someone to love, but will he accept the fact that he does have feelings? Will the two get closer or grow father apart? RR!
1. A Job Out of College

Okay so this is the long waited request for my dear friend Bubblicious Genius. She absolutely adores Ratchet and so here comes a brand new RatchetxOC fic. I hope you and Bubblicious Genius enjoys the first chapter! Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

A Job Out of College

Harley Max had just graduated from the East West College, a Trade School of Massage Therapy one of the top schools for the art of healing. She had lived in a small town in Oregon with her father and was now soon to be on her own out into the real world. The job market was very low during the state of the economy which worried her. She was hoping she'd be able to get a job, but it would take time like everything else. "So where are you going today?" her father asked her.

"Applying for jobs around the area and hope for the best," she replied smiling big and walked out of the door. Harley was around six foot tall, her hair was jet black and when the sun shined on it in a certain angle her had a purple to blue tint to it. Her eyes matched her hair, very dark brown nearly black and along with that she had deep curves. With the body she had she could definitely do something with it, but everyone wanted her to get surgery to make her bones smaller, Harley's frame was not small like some women, but was big boned, as she put it she was not fragile like some women were. She could actually take a punch and not break to pieces.

She had turned everyone of the agencies down and yelled at them for even thinking that she would even go through all that to become what they thought was 'beautiful'. She smiled thinking about the past and how far she had gone from then and now then got into her car. "Okay let's get this party started!" She yelled and started up her car and as she did 80's music started blaring through the speakers.

As she drove around the Portland area looking for little businesses chiropractors had. She stopped a few places filled out applications and they'd let her know if they'd be hiring soon. It was what she was expecting a lot of turn downs right now. Then as she was coming to her last stop she saw a sign that read: Darby's Chiropractor Service. Shrugging, she pulled into the parking lot and picked out a spot close to the building and had just gotten out of her car and started walking up when someone came bursting out. "I'VE BEEN HERE FOR YEARS! WHY GET RID OF ME NOW!"

A male's voice replied to the woman as calm as he could but the woman was already out the door and running past Harley growling. She watched but continued to walk up to the door and inside. When she came inside she noticed there were items thrown everywhere. Glass was on the floor and picture frames were broken with the picture cut a little bit from the glass, then she saw a middle aged man cleaning up the mess in the other room.

As she walked forward she made one of the wooden boards squeak and he looked up quickly and slowly stood up to his full height. "Hello ma'am, sorry for the mess…former massage therapist did this…" he trailed off then asked, "May I help you with anything?"

"Yes, my name is Harley Max and I just graduated from East West College licensed massage therapist and I was looking for a job, I didn't know if the owner of the business was here or not." She replied politely.

"Oh! Hi!" he exclaimed and put down his cleaning materials and walked over to shake her hand, "My name is Dr. John Darby, I am the chiropractor here. Do you have a resume at all? As of this very moment I am hiring."

Harley looked at him smiling and then made a little face not knowing what to say, "Honestly sir, I don't have one, I was expecting to fill out an application…"

Dr. Darby smiled and replied, "You know what, since I do have patients today and my one massage therapist is actually now gone…I'll hire you on the spot and I will watch how you work to make sure you are doing your job. After a while I'll determine whether you will stay here permanently or not.

Harley was dumbfounded. She truly didn't expect this. "You're just going to go ahead and give me the job?"

"Yes until I see how you work and that will determine everything else." He replied.

Harley smiled and exclaimed, "Is this okay or should I go home and put something new on to wear or is this fine?"

Dr. John Darby was looking at Harley who was in nice dress pants and a very nice shirt. He gave her a look and laughed, "Go home and put on some comfy clothes."

Harley laughed and replied, "Yes sir, I shall be back before you know it sir. Thank you so much for this opportunity." She walked out of the small building and once she was out of site she jumped up in the air, clicked her heals and went running to her car. She was filled with so much joy she couldn't even express how she felt inside. All she knew is that she got a job and that she started that very day. She couldn't wait! She put her car in reverse and then drove out of the parking lot and was on her way to her house.

* * *

><p>Jack and Arcee had arrived at the base, Miko and Raf were already there hanging out with their bots. Jack slowly got off of Arcee and watched again how she transformed. "So Jack, what's this trip your mom was talking about before we left?"<p>

Jack shrugged and replied, "I have an uncle who lives in Oregon and she wants to go see him. She actually named me after him except I go by Jack and he goes by John."

"I see, I'm going to have to go with you because you never know about those Decepticons." Arcee joked and gently knocked him with her hand.

"You read my mind. You could come with us I mean you could drive me out there. It's an open road, not like we'd be going that far anyway. Here we are in Jasper, Nevada and he lives in Portland Oregon."

"It's a couple of hours to get there probably more, Jack." Arcee replied.

"What are you two love birds talking about over here?" yelled Miko running over to the two. Jack suddenly started to rub his neck as if to tell her to shut it. Miko could tell she was embarrassing the boy and continued, "So are you two planning a runaway trip?"

Arcee looked down at her, then rolled her optics and sighed, "Jack is going to Portland, Oregon to visit his uncle."

"Oooo Oregon! I've never been there. Can I go please!" Miko begged giving Jack big puppy dog eyes.

"How about if you do come, you and Bulkhead and use the ground bridge. That way you wouldn't be bugging everyone to death." Jack snapped.

Miko was taken aback at what Jack had just said. She started to slowly walk backwards and Jack realized what he had done. "Miko, I'm sorry."

Miko turned around and ran in the opposite direction towards Bulkhead who scooped her up concerned why she wasn't her happy self and then looked down at Jack. Jack looked down and walked the opposite direction towards the exit and said, "I'll be heading home to start packing."

* * *

><p>Harley made it home quickly got changed into some jeans and a nice shirt. Her father saw her rushing around like a chicken with its head cut off and asked, "What's the rush?"<p>

"I got a job today I have to gather all my stuff and then I'm out of here." Harley exclaimed and grabbed her keys and her purse and was out the door in a second. She jumped back into her car and drove straight to the chiropractor place. Parked the car, jumped out and ran up to the door and rushed in. Dr. Jack Darby had gotten most of the mess cleaned up from the drama earlier. He saw her come running in and looked up at the clock.

"You weren't kidding when you said you weren't going to be gone long." He laughed cleaning up the last few things before walking over to her and handing her papers that he had on his desk. "These are papers you will need to fill out."

* * *

><p>Jack was nearly out of the base when he was suddenly tackled from behind. He was pushed to the floor and turned around to see Miko there laughing. "Seriously?"<p>

"Oh! I totally got you! Do you really think that would have hurt me? I mean come on. You're right I would be bouncing up and down in the car wanting to get out as soon as possible. So that's why all of us are going to be ground bridging to your location when you get there." Miko exclaimed.

"All of us?" Jack asked, a little scared to know the answer.

"Yes, all of us, Raf and I, then all the Autobots are coming."

"All the Autobots? Including Optimus and Ratchet?" Miko piped up cheerfully.

"Seriously? You're getting Ratchet to go?"

"He doesn't know yet, but we'll get him to go." Miko laughed.

"We're going where!" yelled Ratchet and then there was a metal hitting metal in the main room.

"Raf move out of the way!" Bulkhead yelled. The two humans went running back to the command center to find Ratchet throwing stuff at Bulkhead.

"Hey Raf, what did Bulkhead do?" Miko whispered.

"We told Ratchet that everyone had to take a day off when Jack go to see his uncle and that we're going there. Ratchet couldn't stay behind like he always does, and he doesn't really want to be with humans the whole time let alone in his alt mode." Raf explained.

Jack looked at Bulkhead and then Ratchet. "This will be a trip we will be very worried about…a cranky old bot, it could get ugly."

"Ratchet! Stop it right now!" Optimus yelled. Ratchet froze with a tool in his hand as he was about to throw it. He dropped it to the floor. "Now we will enjoy this thing that the humans call a vacation.

* * *

><p>After Harley filled out the paper gave him contact numbers in case something happened. He started to show her around the place and showed her the items he had for when he had for when patients came in. Harley nodded at everything. She had learned how to use all of the very same stuff in school. Harley also explained to him what she had learned in school.<p>

He laughed and looked at her and spoke, "you really do know you're stuff."

"The school really taught us well, that's why they are number one." Harley replied.

Dr. Darby nodded and replied, "I think this is going to work out nicely."

Harley couldn't help but smile then they both turned around hearing the door open and the bells start ringing. Her first patient ever had just walked in.

* * *

><p>So what did you guys think? Likey? Please click the center button below that says Review Story. Please click it and tell me what you thought. Thanks!<p> 


	2. A Pleasant Surprise

So I believe this chapter is a huge Christmas gift to my friend bubblicious genius who has been waiting so patiently for a next update. Luckily school is out until Jan 9 so hopefully I'm able to get a lot done with this story until then. So I hope every one of you had a great holiday and looking forward to seeing everyone in the New Year! Now please scroll down and yes that means you too, BG and read the chapter below. ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

A pleasant Surprise

A young man came walking into the office with a package and a letter. "Are you Dr. John Darby?" he asked looking at Darby and Harley.

"Yes sir." He replied walking away from his massage therapist and taking the package and the letter from the mail man. He signed a piece of paper and watched as the man went on his way. John Darby started to open the the package and pulled out a sweat shirt with a woman who stood beside her a young man who resembled a lot like her and was around her height or a little taller with a caption saying, "We miss you!" beneath their picture.

He had to laugh at that and opened the letter that had been on top of the box and read it fairly quickly. Harley who was over at her table rearranging everything to her liking and was just trying to stay busy when her boss came over to her swatting the letter in his hand and said, "Harley it looks like my sister and nephew are coming up this weekend."

"Aren't we off on the weekends?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, but since you are a life saver I would like you to meet them as well and join us for dinner." He spoke proudly expecting her to jump at the chance and thank him, but that didn't happen.

"Sir, with all due respect, I'm very grateful for the job and everything, but it's for you and your family, not me." Harley replied.

"You're being modest, I invite you plus my nephew, Jack, might be bringing up some friends with him. So you are allowed to come. Please I invite you myself. I will write you an invitation letter for you to come." He exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air dramatically.

"I still can't sir. They're your family not mine."

"You don't go you're fired." He replied flatly.

Harley's head jerked towards him and replied, "Did I say I can't make it? I meant my whole day is free and I'd love to go sir."

"Good, now our first patient of the day will be arriving soon, so get everything ready."

"Already ready sir." She replied.

Dr. John Darby looked at her and smiled, "Good, keep busy until it's time, or the patient comes in."

"Yes sir." Harley replied and started to sweep the floor clean.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so Arcee is going with you but we have to wait! That is not fair!" Miko exclaimed.<p>

Jack rubbed his neck awkwardly and put his hands on Miko's shoulders. "Miko you guys don't know where we're going. I mean you use the ground bridge and will get there within seconds."

"Then why won't you and your mother use the ground bridge. You would save gas money especially during this economy and the wait wouldn't be long. They could get you guys to the outskirts of the town." Miko pointed out.

Jack for the first time was stunned. Why hadn't he told his mother about this? "Let me go talk to my mom and see if we can change our plans."

"She's already here Jack, she's talking to Optimus." Ratchet spoke who had overheard the humans' conversation.

Jack moaned and went running over to the two flirting beings. "Hey mom I was—

"Jack! Optimus was just telling me about using the ground bridge. We could use it and surprise your Uncle John by arriving today." His mother exclaimed.

"That's what I was about to tell you mom." He replied.

"Okay! Everyone get ready! We're heading towards Oregon!" June yelled out loud.

Miko jumped in the air and ran over to Bulkhead and hugged his leg, "We're heading out Bulk!"

Bulkhead laughed and picked her up in the air in his ginormous hand and set her on his shoulder and said, "We will rock 'n' roll all nite and party every day!"

Miko laughed and said, "You've been listening to the hard core 80's! ROCK ON BULK! You're becoming a true rock star."

Ratchet looked over at the two and moaned, "Do I really have to go?"

"YES!" Miko yelled, "You need a break Ratch, I mean you're always working. Think of it…you can take stasis naps all the time."

Ratchet looked over at her and shook his head, "Okay everyone are we ready to go head out and take our little vacation!" June yelled.

"Hold on!" Agent Fowler's voice yelled. He came out of the elevator in Hawaiian shorts and shirt to go along with it. Plus the big star sunglasses with the neon flip flops.

"Didn't you already take your vacation? Like…when we needed your help with the Cybertronian artifact and the Autobots kept calling you and you never answered?" Miko asked.

Agent Fowler slowly pulled down his sunglasses and said, "And aren't the three of you supposed to be in school right now? I mean I could easily tell them what you guys are up to." June quickly turned and looked at him only to get a wink. She put a hand to her mouth to hide her laugher.

Miko hid behind Bulkhead's head which made Raff laugh. "When we get there, Bee and I are going to race!" He jumped up in the air holding his controller and Bumblebee doing a little dance and making whistles and squirts showing his excitement for the trip.

Optimus Prime saw Ratchet standing next to the ground bridge control and walked over to him and put a large hand on his shoulder. "You deserve a break old friend."

Ratchet looked at Optimus and replied, "I've never had a vacation…no Autobot has had a vacation…EVER!" At that moment all the humans stopped what they were doing and looked up at the two Autobots.

"WHAT!" they all exclaimed at the same time.

The Autobots looked down at them and replied, "We didn't have vacations on Cybertron. There was never time and we needed everyone at the command center in case of a Decepticon attack." Ratchet explained.

Miko finally closed her mouth then slowly piped up, "Well Ratch, you are going to enjoy your first vacation because you are the oldest Autobots we know and well, you deserve it like Optimus said."

Ratchet didn't say anything but grabbed a tool and then threw it at bulkhead. "Hey what was that for!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

"Control Miko please? She's your human." Ratchet grumbled and went to the ground bridge and activated it. "Okay everyone get ready it's time to leave."

"You're coming with us right?" Miko asked.

"No I am not I need to keep a look out for Decepticons." Ratchet simply replied.

"What!" Miko exclaimed.

Bulkhead sighed and walked up to the old bot and threw him over his shoulder, "Arcee you can shut the ground bridge from the outside"

"She can't! someone has to stay behind!" Ratchet roared.

"Fine, I'll close the bridge and fly out to you. Some of us luckily can fly." Agent Fowler announced and went walking up the stairs and to the controls.

The Autobots transformed and went driving through the ground bridge, well except for bulkhead who had Miko on one shoulder and he was carrying Ratchet over his other. Once they made it through Bulkhead sat Ratchet on his feet and transformed and putting Miko in the passenger's seat. Ratchet did the same thing and followed the rest of the Autobots. Optimus slowed down to where he was driving next to Ratchet. "Try and enjoy yourself. The humans are trying to cheer you up and let all the stress be lifted off of you for a little while. At least show a little appreciation." Ratchet sighed and just continued to drive.

* * *

><p>The day had been slow for Harley but she had gotten many compliments and tips from the patients who had walked by. John walked up to her and smiled, 'Well Harley I think you're going to be doing me some good being here."<p>

Harley beamed brightly and replied, "Thank you sir."

John nodded and looked at the time, "Well I believe it's time to close. Get everything straight and I'll let you know when we can leave."

"Yes sir!" she exclaimed giving him a mock salute

John chuckled and shook his head and went to go get ready for closing down the place. As Harley started putting things away she heard a bell ring as someone walked into the small house. "I'm sorry, but we're closing." Harley spoke to see who it was entering the chiropractor house. When she saw who it was she recognized them in an instant. It was John's sister and her son. Harley's mouth dropped and stuttered, "You're…you're Dr. Darby's family…he said you weren't supposed to be here until the weekend…I'll let him know that uh you're very early."

Jack and June looked at each other as Harley went to get Dr. John Darby. They stayed in the entrance listening to their full conversation. "Harley they aren't arriving for a few more days, you're probably seeing some people who kind of look like my family."

"But sir, they really are here! Come to the front and see for yourself." Harley exclaimed.

"Harley I really don't have time for this."

"I'm not leaving until you go out there and see for yourself." Harley growled.

"Fine but if they aren't you are seriously getting close to being fired." He replied with a irritated tone.

"And what if I'm right?" Harley asked smugly.

"We'll talk about that after I see if they really are them or not." John replied.

They heard him sigh as he made his way to the front with his head hanging low and then looked up to freeze in his spot. He looked at both June and Jack and then to Harley who had a smug look on her face and then back to them. "You're supposed to be here this weekend…" His look of shock had not disappeared at all and June laughed.

"So…you want us to go back to Jasper, Nevada? Because I can do that very easily and come back on the weekend when we were supposed to be here," June spoke as both she and Jack started to walk out and back to their cars.

"No, stay, please stay. You just surprised me, that's all. I was expecting you here on the weekend." He replied running over to his sister hugging her and spinning her around laughing. June was also laughing but was trying to get her brother to put her down.

Harley couldn't help but laugh as she watched the reunion. John finally put his sister down and went ot Jack who tackled his uncle. "Are you in football?" John laughed.

"No Uncle John. It's just great to see you." Jack replied.

Harley laughed at this and laughed. Everyone focused their attention on her and John decided now would be the perfect time to introduce his massage therapist to his family. "Jun, Jack…this is my new massage therapist. She just started today and has saved my business and I mean that literally because I had to fire my other one and it wasn't a few seconds later when she came walking in asking for a job."

June looked from her brother to Harley. "Pleased to meet you Harley, would you like to join us for dinner?"

"Ma'am it is a pleasure to meet you, but this is your time to catch up on news with your brother. He is my boss so I only see fit for the first evening is for you guys alone." Harley replied

June looked at her brother who replied, "I threatened her job earlier for her to come over this weekend I can threaten it again."

"How would your business do if you got rid of her John? I mean without a massage therapist your place would practically go downhill. She has the advantage right now." June spoke and then looked at Harley with a stern look, "Harley you will come to dinner with us. There won't be any if's and's or but's. You will come even if we will have to bring you kicking and screaming."

Harley's eyes grew big and she squeaked a reply, "Yes ma'am."

"Good." She replied and looked at Jack, "Jack will you take her outside and introduce her to your friends? I would like to talk to your uncle alone."

"Okay mom." He replied and looked to Harley, "I'm Jack Darby your boss's nephew."

"Nice to make your acutance."

"Well I'll show you to my friends, they're outside in the vehicles we brought."

"Vehicles?" Harley asked arching an eye brow.

"You'll see." He smiled as he led the way around the corner to where all the Autobots were parked.

* * *

><p>Well BG I hope you liked it! As well as everyone else. Thank you for the so many wonderful reviews for the first chapter. This chappie has more humor and life in it so please click the little button below that says Review. It will be greatly appreciated!<p> 


	3. Harley Meets the Autobots

Hey guys! Wow its been a while since I last updated and I'm terribly sorry about that as well. School is back up and well...we all know what goes on when school starts back up, I get behind on updating stories and focus more on school which is what we're all supposed to do. But this semester I might be slacking a bit there's a trip to go to Alaska during the summer and only 2 people can go in the geology department...so...I'm going to try and be one of those 2 people we'll be up there for 2 moths I believe. But anyways you can now scroll down and enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Harley Meet the Autobots

Jack walked Harley around the corner to where all the Autobots were and his friends. "Hey Jack! You're back pretty fast and who is this?" Miko asked hopping out of Bulkhead. Jack laughed and stepped to the side of Harley.

"This is Harley Max, she is the new massage therapist for my uncle and she will be coming with us." Jack answered.

Miko's face slowly fell and then looked back at the Autobots and then back to Jack and Harley, "That's…cool." She spoke a little disappointed. She walked over to Bulkhead and hopped back inside and looked to the side.

"Did I do something wrong?" Harley asked. She had a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry about it she'll be happier in no time." Jackie replied giving Harley a pat on the back. She gave him a sad smile and looked over at the Ambulance and then looked at Jack.

"Why is there an ambulance here?" she asked.

Jack looked over at Ratchet and started rubbing the back of his neck and thought of something quick. "Mom is a nurse after all…"

"And she drove it here?" Harley enquired. Jack felt all the pressure come down upon him at this very moment. Ratchet watched this and found it very amusing. The girl was smart he'd give her that, but how all of them were going to drive out without being noticed…that was going to be the hard part…they didn't have drivers and Ratchet hadn't gotten the technology to create holoforms. Human technology was so primitive.

Harley started walking towards the ambulance and looked inside it see it nice and clean. She opened the side door and Jack wanted to tell her to stop. It seemed like everyone held their breath including the vehicles around them as she slowly crawled inside. Raff and Miko walked over to Jack and Miko whispered to Jack, "She's dead."

"Hey Harley you wanna come out here?" Jack asked his voice changing.

Harley peaked her head out of the ambulance and gave them a very odd look, "What's wrong?"

"Could you just come out please?" Jack was literally begging and she had no idea why. She looked back at the driver's seat to see no one in the seat let alone no one outside the ambulance.

"What's wrong? It's just an ambulance." Harley spoke patting the interior of the vehicle.

Jack's eyes grew big and he buried his face in his hands. Harley sighed deeply and jumped out of the ambulance and came walking over to Jack and put her hands on her hips and gave him a look. "You happy now?"

The four of them heard a small slam and turned around to see where Harley had left the door open was closed. "Did…did that just close by itself?"

Before Jack, Miko, or Raf could say anything John with his sister June came walking out and exclaimed, "Who's ready for dinner?"

Miko was the first person to answer that question. "I am!" She exclaimed and raised her hand high. June Darby laughed at this; she should have expected Miko to exclaim something like that.

Harley walked up to June and spoke, "You have one crazy ambulance."

"What do you mean?" June asked trying to keep the secret about the Autobots still secret.

"Well I went inside of it and looked around, very nice and clean by the way but I got out and left the door open and it suddenly closed by itself." Harley explained.

June was about to say something when Jack went over to his mother and whimpered like a child, "Mom, I'm hungry."

"Okay dear, let's go ahead and leave," she turned to Harley and spoke, "I will speak to you in the car."

Jack's face dropped upon hearing this, but everyone stopped when they heard a jet. Everyone looked up to see a jet hovering above them and then Fowler peeking out from the side window. "I'm going to land this thing in the woods! I'll meet you in a little bit!" He went speeding off towards some trees in the distance. "Well it looks like dinner will be delayed." Harley remarked.

Jack looked at her and then to Miko and Raf, "We're in deep dodo." Raf spoke.

"What are you guys talking about?" Harley asked as she as she looked at the kids who were all huddled up together. For once Miko was actually scared.

"What's wrong?" Harley asked looking at her new friends.

"You'll see in a little bit, both you and Uncle John…with you two we can't keep this secret." Jack whispered.

Suddenly behind Harley the Ambulance alarms started going off. Harley jumped in the air and saw the lights going off and the sirens loud as could be just ringing through the air. June Darby went over to the vehicle and quickly turned them off and before she closed the door she smacked the dashboard causing a low whine from the ambulance.

Harley quickly arched an eye brow seeing and hearing this. "Okay, what's going on?"

Before anyone could say anything else Fowler came running over still in flip flops and Hawaiian clothes. He was trying to catch his breath as he hauled his luggage. "Hey Fowler…we have a problem."

Fowler looked at Jack and gasped, "It better not involve me running back to the jet." Fowler growled.

"No…it's something more personal than that…the vehicles behind me don't have enough drivers…and some people want to know how they got here." Jack whispered.

Fowler's face dropped. "No they have been exposed to, too many civilians."

"Who have?" Harley asked poking her head out from behind Fowler's back. Fowler looked behind him to see her standing there.

"How long have you been standing there?" Fowler asked.

"Long enough to know that the vehicles are 'they' not 'it'," Harley replied crossing her arms. Fowler looked at her and then down to Jack.

"The government is going to have my tail for this." He grumbled. "Okay, let's go somewhere in the woods, and that includes everyone and let's get this introduction over with."

"What introduction?" John Darby asked. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"Okay, you are to stay here." Fowler pointed.

"You cannot tell me what I can and cannot do!" John Darby yelled. Harley had never seen her boss mad…in face he had only been her boss for the day and she really didn't want to see him mad at her.

Fowler searched for his badge and growled when he realized he left them in his professional attire. "Fine, he can come too…I don't have my badge on me so I can't enforce anything."

June looked to her brother and marched right up to him and pointed a single finger at him and said, "You better be on your best behavior young man or else I'll get a paddle after you before you know it before you try to tell anyone."

John's eyes grew big and then looked at everyone who was giving him a stern look, even Harley was giving him a dirty glare which surprised him more than anything. Yes he had expected his family and Jack's friends but not his new employee. Fowler looked at the semi and huffed, "I'm so not walking all that way again I'm going to catch a ride with you big guy."

The semi's door opened and Fowler got in. John's mouth dropped and his eyes grew big. Harley on the other hand was fidgeting and jumping up and down realizing what was going on. "I call the ambulance!" she exclaimed and went to open the door, but the door wouldn't budge. She even started pulling on it and placing her feet on the side of the door using her whole body strength. Finally with all the pulling the door flung opened sending her flying on to the ground. Jack, Miko and Raf all went running over to her to see if she was okay.

She quickly dismissed their hands and got up on her own and growled, "What was that about!" she had her hands up in the air.

June walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder and said, "You should probably ride in the race car."

Harley snapped her head up to Jack's mother and stated, "I'm going to ride in this ambulance if it's the last thing I do. I'm not going to be riding in the race car when I have been working this hard on getting the door open I am going to be riding in this vehicle."

June sighed and shook her head seeing the door was still open and allowed Harley to jump in. She got in on the driver's side and started up the motor. Harley looked down at the ignition to find that there weren't any keys. She looked at Harley and smiled and said something before Harley could ask anything, "All your questions will be answered in no time."

With that said all the vehicles started moving. The ambulance was in the back and started moving, for an old vehicle it really kept up with the pack pretty good. "So what are they going to tell us or show us?" Harley asked.

June looked at Harley and replied, "As I said all your questions will be answered when we get to the spot where everyone wants to meet at. Once there you shall see."

"Why can't you just tell me now?" Harley asked.

Before June could say anything there was a bump from below Harley's seat. Harley's eyes grew big and looked down and tried to pull the seat apart. She went to unbuckle herself but found that she couldn't. "What's wrong with this seat belt now?"

June had to hide back her laugh, she wanted to just laugh at her and tell her that the ambulance they were in was not a real car but a giant alien robot. But seeing the girl how lively and spunky she was she would probably be squealing in delight. "Is there something you're not telling me."

"Oh there's plenty but as I have said I'm not allowed to tell you." June replied. All of the Autobots turned to a hiking trail and Harley saw this and arched an eyebrow. June didn't' say anything but continued to drive the way everyone else was going. When they were able to see the jet in the landing area where…it had basically made everyone circled around and came to a complete stop.

"Okay, time to get out." June announced. The seat belt finally let go of Harley and went back into its place. The door then opened for her to get out.

"So now you open the door, how nice of you, would have been nice earlier." Harley grumbled. Once everyone was out John looked to his nephew and then his sister.

Agent Fowler pulled Harley and John up to him and said, "What you are about to see is strictly classified. You are not allowed to tell anyone about them do you understand me?"

"Yes sir!" exclaimed Harley and saluted him. Fowler acknowledged the salute and looked to John who nodded his head understanding.

"Okay, Autobots you may reveal yourselves." Fowler yelled.

There was a sudden eerie quietness around the area before everyone heard metal on metal start shifting and the vehicles that they were once riding in slowly became giant robots. Harley's mouth dropped and John…well he stood there petrified. She looked at the one that was once an ambulance to see him smirking down at her.

"What was all that for earlier! You can drive someone crazy!" Harley exclaimed.

"I know…I'm an emergency vehicle and a doctor." The ambulance replied.

Suddenly they felt the ground shake and one of them started walking towards them. They both looked up to find the largest of them all Autobot standing in front of them and bent down to their level. "My name is Optimus Prime, we are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron. Over here is Bumblebee." He stated pointed to the yellow and black bot. "Bulkhead," he gestured to the green bot, "Arcee my second in command," the small one looked more like a female and was a light blue color that hinted that she was the motorcycle that was parked behind the semi, "and lastly and not least, Ratchet our medical officer."

"That is so cool that you're a medical officer!" Have you done any surgeries on bots your own kind? How about humans?"

Ratchet rolled his optics and muttered, "We have another Miko."

Bulkhead laughed and stated, "Well we know who you'll be guarding."

Ratchet's eyes grew big and then looked to Optimus and stated, "No. I have enough trouble as it is getting everything to a precise order I will not have time to watch over a human!"

Optimus continued to look at Ratchet, not saying a word. When Optimus didn't say anything Ratchet knew he was stuck with her. He groaned and looked down at Harley who asked, "You're my guardian now! SWEET! You and I are going to become best pals I can just feel it."

"Well ignore that feeling because it isn't going to happen." Ratchet replied and turned on his heel and walked to the other side of the clearing. Harley looked up at Optimus and then the rest of the Autobots.

"Is it something I said?" Harley asked sounding a bit hurt how he had basically dissed her.

"Ratchet is like that, it takes a while for him to get used to someone, so don't take it personal." Bulkhead said.

"Yeah, I mean he has only laughed once out of all the time we have known him…and that was because of a little funny picture we had posted on the internet." Miko stated and put a hand on her shoulder.

Harley looked down at her and then smiled, "Well Ratchet better get used to me because I'm going to be with him whether he likes it or not."

"That doesn't sound like a good idea." Jack said worriedly.

June put a hand on Jack's shoulder and said, "I think it's good for Ratchet to get to know someone new, plus who knows, the two of them might become best buds."

Jack looked up at his mother and said, "Really? You really just said that?"

"What?"

"Ratchet doesn't like anyone…how do you think he'll act with Harley around? He'll go into Hatchet mode."

Harley walked up to Ratchet who was sitting down leaning next to a tree with his optics closed and decided to climb up on to his foot and when he didn't react she started climbing up his leg and eventually up his chest to get a look at his face from a close up. Ratchet slowly opened up an optic and saw a small head peering down at him and growled, "What do you want?"

"I want to hang out with you." Harley stated innocently.

Ratchet looked at her and sighed, "Fine what do you want to do?"

* * *

><p>Well I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and be patient on the next update. It'll be here before you know it. Especially when you have 6 hours to kill between my two classes on Thursday. But anyways R&amp;R!<p> 


	4. An Unwanted Charge

Yes it has been a while and I appologize for it. College is almost over so once I'm done with that I'll be ready to write much more. :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

An Unwanted Charge

"What did you have in mind?" Ratchet asked Harley who continued to stare down at him.

"Well, why don't you tell me about yourself." Harley spoke. Ratchet looked down at her, shocked that she would even bring it up. No one said anything which made the two started to feel awkward. Harley sigh, she had never felt like this before. She heard a mechanical noise and quickly looked up. She saw Ratchet's hand reaching for her. She went to run down his arm, but instead of succeeding, he caught her before she could even make it.

"I never asked to be your guardian, and I do not know you, so in all honesty I don't need to tell you anything about me!"

Harley looked at him and growled, "Your leader told you to be my guardian!" she yelled. Anger was getting the best of her and both she and Ratchet knew it. She felt her body shake and start to wiggle within his grasp. He had to tighten his grip on her little form.

"You have a little temper." He spoke amusedly.

"You shouldn't talk." Harley shot back. "Now put me down."

Ratchet looked at her and shrugged, "Fine by me, you can do whatever you want. It was a pleasure meeting you." He gently sat her down and watched as she looked up at him. She opened her mouth to say something but instead nothing came out. She turned on her heal and walked away from the grumpy doctor. Ratchet couldn't help but notice the sadness Harley had written all over her face just before she had turned around. "Harley…"

"Don't start Ratchet…just don't."

Harley started running away from him and stopped for a moment trying to decide what she wanted to do. Going back would lead her back to the grumpy doctor, but the other way was to her new found friends. As she came running up to the camp area they had ready for themselves Jack saw her come running up. "I thought you were hanging out with Ratchet." Jack spoke shocked to see Harley back so soon.

Harley growled at hearing his name. "Right now I do not wish to speak of him, or hear his name out of anyone's mouth around this fire."

Jack, Miko, and Raf all looked at one another. At that moment Miko walked over to her and sat down next to her. "You Know Who is a grumpy old bot, it definitely takes him a while to warm up to new comers. When he first met us he hated us, but after Raf's near death experience he has been much kinder to us seeing how easily our life can be swept away in a flash."

Harley looked at her and asked, "Why does he do this? Why can't I get a cool guardian like yours?"

"Because he's the only one left, if Wheeljack were still around, all four of us would be hanging out right now." Miko explained. "Optimus tried giving Jack to Ratchet to protect, but Arcee got guardianship over him instead. Ever since then he is really the only one who is left besides Optimus. But Optimus tries to protect all of mankind and if a day came where he had to have his own charge, he would."

Harley looked at the area where Ratchet was resting and then back over at Optimus who was talking to June and John. She slowly got up and started walking towards the Autobot leader. She cleared her throat when she reached his foot. Optimus looked down at her and spoke, "Hello Miss Max."

"Optimus…why is Ratchet so mean?" she asked. This made Optimus frown as he laid a hand out for Harley.

"Ratchet is the oldest Autobot alive; it will take time for him to warm up to you." Optimus explained. "He is also very prideful, his Cybertronian pride makes it hard for him to see other good things in life."

Harley looked down at the palm of Optimus' hand and replied, "That explains a lot actually." Optimus gave her a slight smile, he slowly lowered her back down to the ground. Once he had lowered her to the ground, she jumped off and went walking over to Ratchet who shockingly was sleeping. She started climbing up on to his leg and then to his chest. There she curled into a little ball and went to sleep.

Miko, Jack and Raf went where they saw Harley go, when they finally found her they saw that she was sleeping on Ratchet's chest. Raf's jaw dropped and then shook his head, "She's just begging for Ratchet to kill her!"

"She kind of reminds me of Miko." Jack stated.

"There's nothing wrong with me!" exclaimed Miko.

Raf and Jack shook their heads at her reaction and replied, "We know, I'm just saying that I don't know how many more people like you he can stand."

"Oh…well he has come to care for us, he admitted it when Raf nearly died as I told Harley before." Miko replied.

"That is very true." The boys stated in unison.

Harley listened intently to Ratchet's inner workings, it was peaceful, it was something that was slowly lulling her to sleep. "Ratchet?" Bulkhead spoke. Harley heard him and then her eyes opened to look up to see Ratchet waking and looking down at her.

Harley shot up and started running down his chest, he sighed and easily caught her in his hand then answered Bulkhead's call. "I'm over here with my charge, what do you want?"

Bulkhead walked over to them with Miko on his shoulder. "Optimus would like a word with you." Harley felt her heart leap and looked up at Ratchet. Ratchet was now looking back at her and slowly got up.

"Take her then." He grunted and handed Harley to Bulkhead who took her reluctantly, and then he started marching towards Optimus' direction. Bulkhead held her in his hand and looked down at her.

"I know I've said this before, but seriously…is he always like this?" Harley asked.

"Yes, but he is going to have to change since he is guarding you." Bulkhead replied.

Ratchet walked up to Optimus and said, "You wanted to see me Optimus?"

Optimus looked up and spoke, 'Ratchet, old friend we have been through a lot over the years haven't we."

"Yes…where are you going with this? Every time you start something out like this there's something that you're trying to get at." Ratchet stated.

"When we go back to Jasper, Nevada, Harley will be going with us."

"Optimus, we can't just keep bringing in humans like this! We are supposed to be a secret organization that only the government and military knows about. After bringing Harley into this we will have 4 children and one parent, plus an uncle who hopefully isn't going with us. We can't keep doing this Optimus!"

"Ratchet, if you are trying to get out of having a charge, it isn't going to happen. You are going to be her guardian, until she wants to leave, or we find that Cybertron is habitable again."

"That may be never, Optimus." Ratchet pointed out.

Optimus let out a heavy sigh and put a hand on Ratchet's shoulder and stated, "Then you need to get used to her and get to know her. For she isn't going anywhere and you need to be kind to her, unlike some beings, her feelings are easily hurt and with you pushing her away it really does hurt her."

Ratchet didn't say anything, but turned around on his mechanical heel and started walking towards the rest of the crowd. "What is really wrong Optimus?" June asked. John came over next to her to listen what Optimus had to say.

"Ratchet has been around much longer than any of the other Autobots including me that I know. He has seen much death from the war, and from losing many friends along the way he doesn't allow anyone to get close to him fearing that they too will be killed or die."

June nodded understandingly, then stated, 'But spending time with that person would make their life so much better. He may not see it and yes human lives are short compared to your enteral ones, but meeting you really makes a different and creates an impact on our life." Optimus looked down at her and nodded in agreement.

Harley and Miko were looking around on Bulkhead's shoulders just talking about what they liked. 'How long will you be in America?"

"Until the summer, when summer does come I'll be heading back which I can wait. I love Bulk too much to leave him." Miko replied hugging Bulkhead's head.

Bulkhead chuckled and replied, "Optimus may want me to go with you, just to be safe from the Decepticons."

"Awesome!" Miko exclaimed. Bulkhead cringed hearing her squeal, but laughed at her reaction.

Harley smiled sadly and asked, "Do you think Ratchet and I will ever have that kind of relationship like you guys have?"

Mikoe and Bulkhead look at each other and Miko shrugged. Bulkhead finally replied, "We cannot tell at this point in time, but once you warm up to him and you wiggle yourself into his spark I don't see why not."

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed! R&amp;R!<p> 


	5. Pratical Joke

Wow, again I'm so sorry with all these late updates! So I was thinking of what to write this chapter about because I have lost my book with chapter 5, 6, and 7 in it. So...I have to start from scratch again, the same what I will have to do with Chapter 2 of Till Death Do us Part. But anyways enjoy the chapter. Next chapter will be much better I promise you.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Practical Joke

Ratchet walked up to the group and saw Miko talking with Harley. Sighing he didn't know whether or not to interrupt them. "Hey guys, Ratchet is back!" Raf yelled. There went his option...he didn't have one now.

"Is everything okay?" Jack asked.

"Yes everything is fine…Harley, will you come with me…please." He spoke trying to be kinder to Harley. He hadn't been the kindest, he knew that and Optimus wanted to have a talk with him about that and made it clear that his attitude needed to stop right now. Harley walked over to Ratchet who transformed in front of her and allowed her to climb into the driver's seat.

"Optimus and I had a little talk in there…and I understand that I have not been the nicest Autobot around you and that I may have hurt your feelings a little bit." Ratchet started to speak. Harley didn't say anything but continued to listen to the old bot talk. "As probably the other Autobots and kids have told you I am pretty hard to warm up to. I will not lie I cannot help who I am and how I have come to be this way. War changes beings, no matter who or what you are."

Harley looked down and didn't know what to say, but he was opening up to her and for that she was thankful. She grabbed a hold of his steering wheel and hugged it gently. Ratchet didn't know what to do, he had never had anyone hug him especially from the inside before. It was a completely new experience. "I appreciate you opening up to me." She whispered to him.

If Ratchet were in his Autobot mode he would have been looking at everyone self-consciously but since it was from the inside he smiled a little bit. He didn't do much of anything else, if he were to hug her with the seatbelt she'd probably freak out or start telling everyone that he had a weak spot for her. He couldn't allow that to happen. Instead he decided to clear his throat to get her off his steering wheel.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was still hugging you. I guess I'm more tired than I realized." She yawned.

"If you like there is a bed in the back, since I am an ambulance vehicle, you can sleep back there if you like." Ratchet responded.

Harley didn't reply instead she continued to crawl into the back where the bed was and quickly climb in it and slowly fall asleep at that moment. Seeing that she was asleep Ratchet drove to a place a little far from the rest of the Autobots and went to power down for the rest of the evening.

The next morning he woke when the birds started singing and the sun started to rise over the horizon. Yawning and stretching his wheels he scanned to see how Harley was doing and discovered that she was still sleeping in his bed. Grumbling he drove to see Optimus awake and walking around. "Hello old friend."

"Good morning Optimus." Ratchet replied.

"Did you and Harley work things out last night?" Optimus asked arching a mechanical optic brow.

"Yes and I still have the human sleeping inside and in my bed." Ratchet grumbled. Optimus couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. It was rare that the Autobot leader ever showed his true emotion. The only Autobot he really showed it to was Ratchet. He knew him since before he became a Prime. He knew him back when he was Orion Pax. "You laugh at me Optimus?"

"You care for your charge, for if you didn't you wouldn't have done this already. You know me but you forget that I also know you just as well." Optimus replied.

Ratchet didn't know what to say except for grumbling. That was basically the only thing he could do for the time being. No wise ass remarks just grumbling which stirred the sleeping Harley in the back. "What's wrong?" She croaked.

Ratchet straightened up and replied, "Nothing Optimus and I discussing some stuff." He replied trying to act…casual.

Harley slowly got out of the bed and made her way to the front of the ambulance and crawled out of Ratchet who in turn was able to transform and fully stretch. "Never sleep in vehicle mode. It is rather uncomfortable the next morning."

Harley on the other hand was barely even awake. She normally didn't get up until around one or even three in the afternoon. But that would have to change with her new job coming up with Jack's uncle. "Harley you need to open your eyes." Optimus whispered.

"I can't." Harley moaned. Ratchet looked at Optimus and gave him a mischievous smile and walked over to Bulkhead who was still in stasis mode. He knocked on him waking him up immediately.

"What's wrong? Are there Decepticons?" Bulkhead started asking questions. Ratchet did a face palm but continued to do what he was going to do.

"Is Miko up?" he asked.

Bulkhead did a scan and found that she was, though she was trying to act as though she still was, but her cell phone light ruined her plan. "Yes she is. What do you need of her?"

"To fully wake up Harley."

Bulkhead started laughing a little bit. They were two peas in a pod. And having Miko wake up Harley would definitely be a moment everyone would be laughing for years to come. Miko got up and opened one of Bulkhead's doors and asked, "Where is she?" she asked with a smile upon her face.

Ratchet pointed to Optimus and at his feet there was a sleeping Harley. Miko laughed evilly and slowly snuck up on the girl. Her unsuspecting prey didn't know what happened to her. Miko pounced on her yelling and screaming which in turn made Harley jump to her feet trying to get Miko off of her. Everyone was laughing including Miko herself. When Harley was fully awake she finally saw it was Miko on her back and finally was able to calm down. "Who set you up to this?" Harley grumbled.

"Uh…" Miko looked at Ratchet who gave her the death glare. "…nobody. I thought it would be fun to scare you." Miko replied giving her a very guilty look.

"Ratchet, what was the meaning of this waking me up at the crack of dawn? I could have gotten so much more sleep!" Harley whined.

"Yes, you could have and the majority of the day would have been gone." Ratchet pointed out.

"Well I'm more of a night owl just for your information." Harley retorted and Miko hopped off her back and ran over to Bulkhead. The boys climbed out of Bumblebee with their hair in a mess.

"What did we miss?" Jack asked grumbly.

"Miko scared the crap out of Harley." Bulkhead replied chuckling.

Both Raf and Jack's eyes bulged out of their head when hearing that. That was a sight to see and they had missed it! June and her brother John along with Agent Fowler came walking up to everyone seeing that everyone was awake. Arcee was the last the join the group, since she was a motorcycle she really couldn't allow anyone to sleep with her like the other Autobots.

"We will start heading back to town, never know when the Decepticons will strike again." Optimus spoke and where they were they were in perfect view for the Decepticons. Easy target especially the humans.

"Where exactly? Are we going to the base or stay in Oregon?" Jack asked.

"We will go back to base, when Harley needs to go home Ratchet will take here there and watch after her." Optimus replied.

Ratchet grumbled yet again, not liking having a charge at all. They were too much of a nuisance. At that moment the ground bridge was activated and they all walked through entering the Autobot base. Fowler walked up the stairs, to the top where he could see the Autobots face to face. "I hope everyone have had a great vacation, but now it's time to get back to business. Are there any signs of Decepticons?" he asked.

Arcee looked up at him and gave him a look, "You expect us to know that right now? We just got in so we know just as much as you."

Harley looked around and looked to find the time, she had to go home and clean her father's house as well as start cooking dinner. "Excuse me…Ratchet…I need to go home and start fixing dinner for my father."

"It's not even lunch time yet." Ratchet exclaimed.

"I know that, but I fix everything from scratch so I do have to start on it extremely early…plus I have to clean house. It won't clean itself sadly." She replied.

"You're just trying to get me away from everyone else." He grumbled.

Harley smiled a little bit which confirmed his accusations. He looked to Optimus and spoke, "Let me know about signs of Decepticons and I will let you know what's going on in…Oregon."

Optimus nodded keeping a straight face, but deep down he was laughing at his friend. Ratchet liked Harley but he was not about to say it.

* * *

><p>Enjoy it? Please review! Updates will be hopefully more regularly...at least until I get a good paying job then we'll see.<p> 


	6. Boyfriend Issues

Wow I'm sorry for keeping everyone waiting. Here is an update on this story. I hope you enjoy. Starting to see a softer side of Ratchet, and a look into his past a little.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Boyfriend Issues

When Ratchet and Harley arrived back in Oregon, she immediately ran into the house and started making tacos. Ratchet sat outside the house and started smelling aromas the house was emitting. Sometimes he wish he could at least try some of the human foods. They seemed more interesting than just drinking energon every day. Once that thought had left his processor an idea sparked.

As the day went on a truck that was similar to Optimus pulled up blocking his way of ever getting out of the driveway. An older human hopped out of the truck and looked at him for a second. They had seen each other the day, though he was still getting used to him being at the place Ratchet didn't make a sound. "Harley! Honey! Are you in there!?" he called out.

"Yes dad!" She yelled back.

The man walked into the house and Ratchet enhanced his audio receptors so he could hear what was going on inside. "How was your weekend? Did the camping trip go well?"

"Oh yes, had a lot of fun. We hope to be doing it again soon, so I may be in and out here and there." She replied.

"What about your boyfriend?" he asked. Ratchet felt his spark just sink…he knew that they were completely different species but there was a tiny bit of hope that maybe things would workout. His idea of trying to experiment on Autobots to allow their holoforms be able to taste human foods was going out the window.

"Michael? All he does he play on his games all day. I hardly ever see him anymore." Harley responded.

"He's in the living room right now." Her father replied.

"I know, and that's the sad thing." She responded.

Ratchet didn't know how to react…he guessed he never really knew she had a boyfriend and never asked. It was his fault that he didn't ask…already starting to have feeling for the human female and she is taken. Of course it's better for her because she can reproduce and put more humans on the planet…though they already had too many as it was.

The night progressed and Harley came back outside to where Ratchet was parked. "Hey." She spoke shyly.

"What do you need?" he huffed.

Harley walked over to him and rubbed the driver's side door and just sighed, "I needed to get out of the house…needed someone to talk to."

"Don't you have your boyfriend to do that with?" he asked.

She sighed and rubbed her temples. "I didn't realize you were listening to our conversation. I can't talk to him anymore. All he does is play his video games…doesn't have a job. Basically a dead beat…but he comes from a wealthy family."

"And that's what keeping you with him?" Ratchet asked. In a second Ratchet transformed and picked up the human female and entered the woods in the back.

"Where are we going? We should be back there!" She exclaimed. Ratchet looked down at her and continued on his way deeper in the woods. Ratchet didn't say a word as he walked. Harley just went along with the awkward silence until they stopped. "Okay, why are we here? In this area?" she asked.

"Harley…how long have you been with this male?" Ratchet questioned.

"On and off a bit over the course of many years." She didn't say the particular years because from what she got from Ratchet was that he didn't really like her boyfriend.

"Okay…and why haven't you moved on to someone who would be so much better to you?" he asked.

"Because I love him and when you truly love someone you work out your problems and that is what's wrong with society today. There are so many relationships that don't last because people do not work out their differences." Harley replied.

Ratchet stood there letting her words sink in. Humans and Autobots weren't so different as he once thought. He took in a deep breath and responded, "I know that in your culture it is natural to only have one mate. We Autobots aren't that much different from you. I once had a female on the planet Cybertron. But she was taken from me by the Decepticons."

Harley didn't know what to say. She had never heard Ratchet ever talk like this. She looked up at him to find him looking down at her. "She was perfect for me. Sure we had our arguments, but who couple doesn't? But one thing was for sure, we didn't ignore one another."

Harley kept quiet. She saw where Ratchet was going with this and of course he was biased because he already hated the guy. She loved him and he could not see that even though he had his many flaws that this was her life. She chose him and he chose her. "I can't leave him Ratchet."

Ratchet eyed her for a moment then responded. "Do you want to be ignored for the rest of your life or have someone who pays attention to you every day and tells you how beautiful and how wonderful you are."

Harley crossed her arms and said nothing. He was her guardian not her father, not her boyfriend. Just a guardian that Optimus Prime set her up with. She was really starting to question why he picked him for her. "Ratchet, you are just my guardian, nothing more and nothing less."

"And as your guardian I am to look after you, even as you make mistakes. You are still so young." Ratchet responded. But not like his normal self. This was as if he cared for her now instead of treating her like a pest. He started heading back to her house in the silence. All these questions on why he did this kept going through her head. It didn't make since. This wasn't like him at all.

"Ratchet…"

"Yes Harley?" he responded.

"Why did you have this talk with me tonight? Why is it that you are suddenly caring about me so much? This is not like you at all." She spoke softly.

"I am your guardian and as your guardian I want to make sure you aren't hurt." Ratchet simply replied.

"So you have no feelings for me whatsoever? You're not…jealous at all?"

Ratchet suddenly stopped and looked at her with a look of shock. "Why would you think that?"

"Because usually when someone starts having talks like this, the other party has feelings for the other and they care about them too much to see them get hurt." Harley replied.

Ratchet for the first time did not know what to say. Sure he was starting to care for the human female…maybe he was too soft on her and let her find out. He didn't know what to say or do. When he didn't answer Harley simply replied, "Yeah I thought so. Humans and Autobots could never happen, could they Ratchet."

"Uh…no directly impossible." Ratchet replied calmly.

When they reached back to her house he sat her down on the ground and he spoke one last time for the night. "Just head the words I spoke earlier. You are my charge and I am your guardian, and I do not want to see you get hurt."

Harley looked at him and simply turned away and walked inside the house. Ratchet transformed in an instant just as her father came outside to look around. He saw Ratchet parked in the back and arched his eyebrow. "Where was she the entire time?" he asked himself.

Harley went into the living room where her boyfriend Matthew was playing a video game and spoke, "Matt…can we talk?"

"Sure honey." He simply replied.

"Can we talk without the game in the background?" She responded a little irritated.

He paused the game and turned to her and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Why can't you go a day without playing your games? Can you get a job like everyone else around here?"

"Excuse me?" he responded.

"You heard me. I'm tired of you just laying around and doing nothing." She growled.

"I have my money saved up. I'm fine to live off of." He retorted.

"Really? So you're going to live off of mine and dad's money until it's time to live off of yours?"

"I don't have time for this."

"Really!? Because it seems like you have enough time to play games whenever you want!" She yelled.

He got up in an instant and Harley stood up her guard and growled, "If you hit me you better hit me hard."

While all this was going on inside Ratchet heard the entire thing. He activated his holoform and went barging into the house. Harley turned her head to see someone she had never seen before and then her boyfriend smacked her across the face.

"It's not very nice to hit a woman." Ratchet growled.

"She should have known her place. Who are you!?" Matt asked.

"Your worst nightmare." He replied with a hint of red in his eyes. Harley quickly stood up and grabbed a hold of Matt's collar and balled her hand into a fist and punched him in the face knocking him back into the T.V. and breaking it.

"Nice timing."

Ratchet looked at the young boy who was out cold in the mess of the T.V. "Well Matt, I say we are broken up and you are to leave as soon as possible." She muttered to herself as she got a glass of cold water and was just about to spill it on him.

"You can't do that!" Ratchet yelled.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because you'd kill the boy." Ratchet spoke. He couldn't believe what he said. He would have loved the boy dead, but it was against what he fought for. He walked over and picked up the boy and took him outside. "Now you can water him down."

With that Harley poured ice cold water all over Matt. This woke him up with a start and a scream. Harley couldn't help but laugh when this happened. It was the happiest moment of the night. She was free from the jerk.

* * *

><p>What did you guys think? Please review!<p> 


End file.
